Whirlwind
, Darla, Spike, and Drusilla) amongst the chaos of Boxer Rebellion China in 1900.]] The Whirlwind was a "family" of four vampires (Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, and Spike) that caused destruction, suffering, and death. The group originally consisted of Angelus and Darla, two vampire lovers who had caused destruction, suffering, and death beginning in the mid 1700s. In 1860, Drusilla joined them after being sired by Angelus. In 1880, Spike joined the three and the foursome was completed. They were perhaps the most brutal and dangerous group of vampires in recorded history, with Angelus as the most evil, Spike as the most violent, Darla as the most seductive, and Drusilla as the most insane. The group existed for no other purpose than to commit any acts of destruction and bloodshed that they could devise, and they cut a bloody swath across Europe and Asia. 1894: The Immortal "opposed" the group. 1898: the Whirlwind suffered a heavy blow when Angelus's soul was restored by a group of embittered gypsies. Also, Spike opposed Dracula in order to prevent the latter from turning Dru and Darla into "brides". 1900: "Angelus" rejoined Darla, Drusilla, and Spike. At that same time, Spike killed a Slayer. However, the Whirlwind was disbanded when "Angelus", unable to commit acts of evil, rejected Darla (who eventually returned to The Master and the Order of Aurelius) while Spike and Dru went their own way. 1997: Darla (the right-hand woman to The Master) is killed by Angel in order to save Buffy Summers (the current Slayer). 1998: Angelus rejoined Drusilla and Spike and they caused hell in Sunnydale and became an annoyance to Buffy. However, Spike (jealous of Drusilla's relationship with Angelus) teamed up with Buffy. Buffy and Spike fought Angelus and Drusilla. Spike knocked out Drusilla and took her away while Buffy fought and eventually defeated Angelus, just before his soul was restored to him. 2000: A human Darla was brought back from the dead, and shortly thereafter Drusilla re-sired Darla, and the two female vampires caused hell in Los Angeles and became an annoyance to Angel. However, after Angel defeated the female duo several times, Darla and Drusilla went their separate ways. in a way you could say the whirlwind still exists but with different purpose, still causing death and destruction but to demons and at rare times, evil humans, Angel and Spike now fight for good and possibly now Drusilla since spike gave her his (or john's) soul, though it is currently unknown how she will cope or react to having a soul or what she will do, though the quick summary of the spike comic says that spike has to trust her impying she is now on his side and is doing something for him. Power, threat and uniqueness. Due to each Vampire's unique talents,personalities, this group was with no doubt very dangerous and destructive, Angelus with just Darla already spilled nearly most of britain's blood and adding the most violent vampire to ever exist along with a seer who's madness induces fear in other vampires and demons made the whirlwind a formidable force. Darla: the oldest and possible the most knowledgeable of the group, while not (presumably) having the fighting skills of angel or spike, her age makes her the physically most powerful, her hunting methods are used through seduction. Angelus: the most evil of all vampires and perhaps even demons, he already had a reputation for slaughter and bloodshed way before the whirlwind was formed. He brings to the group along with his knowledge and terrifying torture skills, his artistic view of killing, possibly posing bodies and making "scenes". Drusilla: a vampire endowed with psychic abillities such as visions,hypnosis,aura reading. Drusilla like her fellow whirlwind members, was feared by other vampires and demons, her madness has possibly contributed to this as it makes her extremely unpredictable and they fear she could lash out at any moment. while not having the fighting skills of spike or angel, she has done a rare feat and killed a slayer. Spike: william the bloody is a very violent and dangerous vampire, he unusually retained some humanity but rather than making him a bit less evil it made him far more vicious than Angleus due to the rage,anger and passion that comes from the emotions of humanity. Spike is the youngest of the group and thus weaker than them in terms of physical vampyric strength but he is the most deadliest and the strongest fighter of the group. he like angel is stronger than any other vampire due to him being over a hundred years old (vampires get stronger with age). Spike has killed two slayers and nearly killed his third, buffy summers during the episode school hard. The whirlwind is more unique than other vampire packs due to their bond with eachother, they are very close with one another despite being the most evilest of vampires. this bond stays with them whether they have a soul or not, an example would be when Angelus threatens to kill spike in 1880 in the mineshaft, Angelus has shown that he has no qualms about killing vampires that annoy him or cause him inconvenience but never killed spike and it is with no doubt spike has many times caused mobs of people to chase after them due to his bloodlust. also when angel encounters spike or drusilla and darla he never kills them, he constantly gives them warnings to leave town but when angel encounters other vampires he sired like penn or lawson, he kills them when he gets the chance and with no warnings, it should be said that angel has killed darla and set drusilla on fire but these circumstances were different as darla was threatening buffy's life and angel was severely disheartened and dark when he set them on fire. Souls. The whirlwind has at times had their souls re-gained and taken. Angelus has regained his soul twice and so has darla, spike and drusilla has now basically shared a soul, originally spike's though implied to be johns, spike gave the soul to drusilla. Appearances ;Buffy season 2 *"Innocence" *"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" *"Passion" *"I Only Have Eyes for You" *"Becoming, Part One" *"Becoming, Part Two" ;Angel season 2/''Buffy'' season 5 *"Untouched" *"Dear Boy" *"Fool for Love" *"Darla" *"The Trial" *"Reunion" *"Redefinition" *"Crush" ;Angel season 3 *"Heartthrob" *"Offspring" *"Quickening" *"Lullaby" ;Angel season 5 *"Destiny" *"The Girl in Question" Category:Vampires Whirlwind Whirlwind Category:The Whirlwind Category:Angel Category:Spike Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies